


Daydream

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, RobStar, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Raven's imagination is inspired by her friends and take a very intense trip.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 24





	Daydream

Raven didn’t mean to stare, really she didn’t. It was just so hard to ignore. Their feelings were just so intense, it was like sitting next to a bonfire. Heat, passion, affection, surprise, and a burning need for each other. 

Robin and Starfire had completely forgotten they were not alone in the common room. Existence had shrunk down to the radius of their arms, completely unaware of the empath studying them. Raven pulled her all but forgotten book closer to her face, hoping it would her conceal her clandestine operation. Raven was just minding her own business, she didn’t mean to intrude on them she was there first, trying to enjoy a few chapters of her new novel. Then the happy couple came in to the common room to watch a movie and then the movie was quickly forgotten. 

The two were an interesting puzzle. They were so different. It didn’t matter that Starfire could bench press a cement mixer, Robin was so gentle with her. Feather like touches along the exposed skin of her arms, light pecks, along her jaw, he held her like she was glass. Starfire on the other hand was more aggressive, pulling Robin tight to her, lingering kisses and bites on his neck, even pulling on his hair. He was worshiping her, and she was feasting on him.

Raven wondered what it must be like. To want someone like that, to be wanted by someone that intensely. The feelings swirled around her, she forgot about the book letting her mind wander and it just had to wander towered Beast Boy. She didn’t know or understand why she so fixated on him. On paper they were nothing alike, she found most of his antics childish and annoying. They had nothing in common, but when she imagined hands holding hers, or arms holding her close they were always green. 

Maybe he would be soft with her, careful. Raven imagined his arms protectively wrapped around her, green lips making a trail from her shoulder up her neck. His warm mouth pressing into hers, the empath would be laying on top of him, her fingers playing in that messy emerald hair. Would he enjoy it if she nipped at those pointed ears of his, would he hold her protectively? Could she just revel in the warmth and softness that he offered.

Yet tenderness like that isn't what beasts are known for. He mind flashed to a different scenario. She was at his mercy, his arm tight around her not letting her escape, and she didn't want to. How it would feel to have his weight on her, unable to escape against his strength. Raven knew how much he liked her legs, would he like them wrapped around him, holding on for dear life as she felt those teeth bite just below her pulse. Would he crush his lips to hers, claiming her, devouring her breaking only for air?

"Dudes! Both of you got rooms, how about using one of em!" All three occupants turned their embarrassed attention to Beast Boy. His arms out in exasperation. 

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted though clenched teeth. 

"Oh no! Fearless leader" He responded doing his best hands on his hips Robin impression. "if you caught me out here making out with someone It would be a 45 minute lecture about responsibility."

Raven lowered her head quickly behind her literary shield. Beast Boy was right, which surprised everyone and frustrated Robin. Starfire solved the issue quickly by tightening her embrace around Robin and launching them quickly from the couch into the air, and down the hall. Apparently the alien princess agreed with Beast boy's suggestion.

Beast Boys attention fell on Raven for a few moments as he came around to sit on the vacated couch he wondered how she could just sit there and read while the lovebirds were wrestling each other less than 4 feet away. Beast Boy picked up his game station controller, and turned it on the console. The unit bleeped and beeped to life and he quickly dropped the volume to the lowest level giving Raven a sideways glance and a small smile he didn't think she noticed. 

She did notice. Raven tried to return to her book and forget about the unexpected daydream she was having a few minutes before. Yet the words couldn’t hold her attention. Beast Boy being right there added a clarity to her imaginings. That smile, that let his fang peak out. She wanted to feel that fang, and those hands and his… thunk! The book somehow slid out of her lap and onto the floor keeping her imagination from running too far with her this time. 

"Raven, are you okay?" She didn’t see Beast boy get up. He was holding the book she dropped out to her. "I mean you look a bit red, you pick up something?" 

Raven snatched the book away and made a hasty exit from the room. 

****************************************

Another one that I have had sitting around for a while. Never thought it was finished, but my wife said it was so I trust her. Touch of Rob/Star in there for those of you who enjoy that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/619932050192007168/daydream Jun 3rd, 2020   
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know


End file.
